


no one needs to know

by bisexualfpjones



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualfpjones/pseuds/bisexualfpjones
Summary: Haley catches Lucas and Peyton sneaking around. Again.
Relationships: Haley James Scott & Lucas Scott & Peyton Sawyer, Peyton Sawyer/Lucas Scott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	no one needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil thing from my tumblr (@fredsythe) that i finally decided to upload here. its unedited so... forgive any mistakes

“lucas, we cannot be doing this right now,” she whispers into the dark of the broom closet he’s pulled her in to. there’s laughter in her voice despite the stern tone she’s trying for. lucas’ hands dipping under her shirt, fingertips grazing her skin, bordering on tickling, definitely aren’t helping.

“aw, come on, babe,” he pleads, lips pressed to her ear and his voice doing that low, gravelly thing that always makes her knees go a little weak. he’s playing dirty and it’s not fair. “no one needs to know.” he presses a chaste kiss just under her earlobe before parting his lips, darting his tongue out to lick her skin.

it sends a shiver down her spine and she has to bite her tongue to suppress a moan, but she keeps it together enough to slap her husband’s shoulder in an attempt to dissuade him. “lucas eugene scott, we are not fooling around in a closet in the middle of our daughter’s 9th birthday party!” she tries to go for authoritative, but she can’t help the small laugh that slips passed her lips.

“she’s out running around with her friends! she won’t even notice we’re gone. what’s 5 minutes?”

“oh, 5 minutes, huh?” peyton teases, cocking an eyebrow and laughing some more.

lucas squints his eyes at his wife. “hey! don’t-” 

he’s interrupted by a sudden burst of light blinding the two of them as the door is unexpectedly thrown open, haley james scott standing in the doorway. there’s a moment where everyone’s frozen, just staring at each other in shock before haley kicks in to gear.

“oh no. you two do not get to sneak off and leave the rest of us to manage the kids!”

“i’m sure you’ll do fine, haley. nathan and brooke are with you,” lucas supplies as he goes to reach for the door handle.

“lucas!” haley whines, pulling the door back. “lucas, there’s a clown! don’t leave me out here!” 

and oh. haley wasn’t looking to catch them… she was looking for a place to hide. “at least let me come in here with you.”

“that defeats the purpose of us being in here, hales!”

“oh my god, enough!” as much fun as peyton was having watching this back and forth, she really needed to get back to her daughter. she admittedly still found this entire situation amusing. “haley, you hide in the closet. lucas, i promise after the kids go home and sawyer’s in bed we can have as much fool around time in the closet as you want.”

“gross,” haley says softly.

lucas is pouting, but has no time to make any argument before peyton’s heading off back to the party. “thanks a lot, hales,” he says as he sulks on out of the closet, leaving haley alone.

“that’s what you get for hiring a clown!” haley calls out before slamming the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
